The Breakdown
by Captain695
Summary: What if Daley had stood up for herself in the Hotel Tango...


I noticed in the Hotel Tango (F9DWN Movie) that nobody cut Daley any slack the whole movie, and Daley took it all with practically no complaints because she unfairly blamed herself for the split

**I noticed in the Hotel Tango (F9DWN Movie) that nobody cut Daley any slack the whole movie, and Daley took it all with practically no complaints because she unfairly blamed herself for the split. So I decided to write this. Set right after Lex Nathan sets up the oil drenched S.O.S. thing that they can set on fire when they see rescuers. **

Daley sat doing laundry. Apparently Lex had 'made a deal' with Taylor only to come back to camp with Taylor and Nathan and oh so Evil Daley herself if Daley did everyone's laundry and collected firewood, and yes, even did a new latrine. It was so obvious to Daley now that Taylor completely made everything up, but Daley knew that if she tried to confront Taylor Lex would use it as a new reason to deal out more crap for Daley. So she just stayed quiet and did the freaking laundry. She noticed Lex and Taylor walking over to Nathan by the plane so she stood up and walked over. He was throwing coconuts and palm leaves on the beach. Daley had no idea what he was doing but she knew any criticism she gave now a days would be turned back on her. "Looks good," she encouraged him.

He ignored her as everybody else did lately (except to insult her of course) and walked over to Taylor. "I hate to say this," she apologized, "But a ships not gonna see that, it's like, flat!"

A week ago everybody would have rolled their eyes, but Nathan laughed. "Won't matter," he informed her.

"Huh?" Taylor was confused. Nathan held up a bucket to Taylor's nose for her to smell. "Oh p-u!" She screamed pushing it away. "What is that?"

Nathan smiled. "It's the rest of the fuel from the plane he told them, "See, I'm gonna soak this whole thing up. Then when another ship comes by we'll light it up and WOOSH! Another ship can see it for miles. Smoke during the day, fire at night. He was obviously impressed with himself.

Lex looked worried about Nathan's genius idea. "You're going to use all the fuel?" He asked.

"Yeah, this thing's gotta be big," Nathan said.

"But that means we won't have any fuel for the candles," Lex reminded him.

"I think it's worth the risk," Nathan said. Taylor and Lex nodded and they all turned to Daley, obviously expecting some kind of opinion. She shrugged. "Whatever you think," she said walking away. She knew no one would care about what she had to say anyway.

Taylor looked surprised. "Was anyone else expecting a vote?" She asked obnoxiously.

Daley heard that. She whirled around and marched right back around to where Lex, Nathan and Taylor were all standing. "ENOUGH!" She stated, her eyes welling up with tears, "I've had it, okay? I have been reminded enough by Eric and Abby and Jackson and Lex and you and even MELISSA and the boy who apparently likes me that I have messed up. Personally Taylor, I don't get what the heck I did wrong. You all AGREED with voting until things started to fall apart. But wait, I almost forgot. People need something to blame when things go wrong. You all chose me, the leader, and the easiest person to blame when something goes wrong. Remember, big tough hero Jackson couldn't even take it.. And how Lex and I were the only ones not jealous or greedy when Abby came back. And seriously, how do you expect Eric to survive with survival of the fittest? He only gets by by blackmailing other people into doing his work. Nathan, remember when everyone thought you were useless? And remember everybody, how Taylor, now Ms. Perfect, refused to any work whatsoever for like the first month? And how Melissa ruined the matches? And how Eric exposed Jackson's diary? And everything else all have you have done wrong. Nathan, I have saved your life TWICE. Taylor does her job now. WOW. She CHARGES THE BATTERIES. You've all got to GROW UP and start cutting me some slack. I have been trying my best for the past few days and receiving nothing but grief!" She finally finished clenching her teeth, breaking down crying.

Nathan was shocked, and immediately felt incredibly guilty. He put his arm around her as she cried. "I'm sorry," he comforted her. He turned to Taylor and Lex. "We're all sorry."


End file.
